Early Morning Pranks
by Fufucuddleypoops
Summary: When Jack is constantly training for a very important tournament, a wave of seriousness sweeps over the dojo. One morning Eddie decides that he has had enough of it all and comes up with a prank to put a little fun into their morning. He convinces Kim to go along with it, as she is essential to the prank. But, does the prank, innocent at first, get a little out of control?


**Ello ello people! It's me, Grace! Back with another one-shot! You might have read my other one-shot Denial. I'm actually working on a chapter story as we speek, so hopefully I will have that out soon! Well, while you wait for that, here is a one-shot that actually was a fanfic from another fandom, but I switched some stuff around, changed the plot, changed the characters, and did some editing and vwolah (v-wall-ah)! Props and credit to fooboo24 who authored the original copy! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: my parents neglected to buy me kickin' it for my birthday last year because apparently I "didn't need it". Like, whatever! So I'm gonna put it on my Christmas list. Maybe if my parents won't give in Santa will have a heart! But for now, I'm just a plain ole teenager who doesn't own a TV show. Isn't that lame!? Well, enough of my self-pity. Carry on.**

* * *

~P~

Early Morning Pranks

~P~

Kim flew down the streets of Seaford frantically, but it was no use – she was already late. Arriving at the double door entrance to the familiar dojo, she stopped abruptly and almost flattened her nose against the plexiglas.

"Hey, Kim!"

She immediately smiled at the friendly voice that greeted her, but a saddening thought popped into her head. She had hoped that Jack would be the one to give her such a warm greeting. But, Eddie, the walking/talking teddy bear of the group of 5, would have to do.

Jack had been very tense and agitated since they had found out about the tournament. It was a big deal, this tournament. If Jack were to win he could possibly make it to the Olympics! But Kim was worried about him. His eyes had started to subtly resemble a raccoon's and she wasn't sure when the last time he had had a good nights sleep was. She couldn't even remember when she had hung out with him last. The constant training had turned him into someone different. He learned how to become focused. It was one of the good traits he had developed since "the news", but sadly, his concentration seemed to build a wall, blocking out his friends, and even some emotions.

"Hey!" she looked up at Eddie, regaining her breath and walking over to him, hiking her bag higher up on her shoulder. "Running a little late again... sorry."

"What else is new?" she heard the snarky, grumpy voice of Jack a few feet to her right and her face immediately fell at this quip.

"Nice to see you, too, Mister Kicky Kicky Chop Chop!" she countered, dropping her bag beside Eddie, who, it seemed, was the only one who had shown up yet. "Still grumpy, the usual, like me being late, huh?"

Jack rolled his eyes at her before going over some advanced karate routine stances for the fifteenth time that practice. His stance needed to be meticulously analyzed down to the exact placement of his feet – if his ankles weren't locked tightly enough and his angles not precise, he could easily hurt himself, but if they were too stiff, he wouldn't be able to move swiftly enough. He needed to find a perfect balance, and so that was why he was going over and over the stances again and again. He couldn't afford to screw up – he had come too far and trained to hard and long to lose because his pinky toe was out of alignment. This tournament was almost a once in a lifetime chance. But Kim obviously didn't recognize that for herself. She had been late almost every morning.

Kim raised an eyebrow at the brunette, before shaking her head and turning back to Eddie. "What's his problem now?" she whispered to the boy now sitting next to her.

"He's just really focussed, I guess," Eddie shrugged. "It's Jack. He just... wants everything to be perfect. You should know."

Kim could hardly suppress her annoyed sigh – of course, it was just Jack being Jack- flawless. She didn't like to think the young man was perpetually pissed off, but lately, it always seemed that way. They had shared a few rare moments since "the news", but they were few and far between, now a days, scattered betwixt his newly found stressed out self. She didn't understand why he couldn't just relax for once! But whatever – it was his business if he wanted to be a total grump all hours of the day.

"Wanna spar?"

Eddie's words broke Kim out of her thoughts, and sending one last look over to her best friend, she nodded and smiled at him, determined not to let Jack spoil her day, by having her worried sick, when it was only six in the morning.

She quickly got to sparring with Eddie, throwing punches, blocking kicks, countering jabs. Eddie had greatly improved within his time at the dojo. Kim felt a mix of pride and joy for her friend, knowing that she had been apart of his growth.

It was a rigorous activity, sparring, and after beating Eddie, six to one, did they finally decide to take a break. Jack, however, ignored this opportunity to momentarily relax, and instead kept focusing on his stance, which, if you asked Kim, seemed letter-perfect already.

Eddie collapsed against the wall, removed a water bottle from his bag, and took a long swig from it. Kim did the same with her own water bottle, before taking a seat next to him, observing the black belt in front of her. Eddie noticed her intent gaze on Jack, and suddenly, a wicked idea filled his mind.

Leaning over and grinning devilishly, he whispered, "Hey, Kim, I have an idea of how you- I mean we, can mess with Jack..."

Kim's eyebrows rose with wonder, and she turned to him. "What? No, he's focusing " Although a little prank in the morning, to lighten the mood, didn't sound too bad.

Eddie, almost having read her mind, argued back. "Oh come on! It's been so serious lately! We need a spark of fun!" His whisper was filled with exclamation, although only she could hear him.

Kim, having no good response, gave in with a sigh. "Ok fine, I'll do it. What is it you want me to do?"

Eddie, ignoring her question, asked a question of his own. "You promise?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Promise?" Eddie repeated, emphasizing each word.

"Ya, I said I would, so I will."

"Okay," Eddie brought his hands in front of him, "before you call me crazy and punch me into next week or something, hear me out. This is brilliant, and it'll totally get to him." He paused for effect, and it worked, because Kim gave him an impatient, expectant look, and grinning widely, he continued. "This is the plan – you'll just go up to Jack, as nonchalant as possible and just... flirt with him. He hasn't really even talked to a girl since the whole tournament mumbo-jumbo, not really even you, so it'll throw him off of his game and make him completely flustered. I guarantee you, it'll work."

Eddie looked at Kim for a reaction, and she looked utterly flustered herself, cheeks a bit flushed and her eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, are you serious?" she managed out after a few seconds, shaking her head to regain her thought process.

"Completely," Eddie nodded at her before standing up. Leaning back down and offering Kim a hand, she took it, but did not move as to act on the plan. "Trust me, Kim – it'll work. You just gotta act innocent... it will get him, and it will be hilarious!"

Kim crossed her arms, looking back over at the man in question. The more she thought about it, now that it had settled in, the more it made sense... Jack was thought to be a ladies' man but, his moves, you could say, weren't as smooth as some people's. The ladies came to him. He did nothing to influence them. So really, he_ had_ no moves.

Narrowing her eyes, Kim finally cracked a small, still slightly uncertain, smile and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it – besides, you're right. His reaction will be reward enough for the pain I'm about to go through," she relayed dramatically. Eddie fist-pumped at his success, but when Kim just stood there beside him, he shoved her in Jack's direction.

"Go on now, Blondie," he directed. She paused before holding his wrist in a very uncomfortable position... for him.

"Don't call me Blondie. Got that?" Her voice was dangerous.

His head bobbed up and down without his knowledge and she let go. He cradled his arm before braking out into a new grin, unable to hold in his eager excitment.

He suppressed a chuckle as he spoke again, "So, what are you waiting for? Go get your flirt on." Then started to push her towards Jack again.

Kim let him off this time, but not without giving him a look of melodramatic disgust before she stopped resisting his push and slowly walked over to the lanky boy occupying the mats. As she crossed the expanse between them, she grew a bit more confident, thinking about how pink Jack's face would be at the end of it all, how she would render him speechless.

Sauntering up to the boy, she spoke clearly and loudly, breaking him out of his concentration. "Hey, there," she began, drawling. Jack jumped a bit, before whirling around and giving her a menacing glare.

"What?" he grumbled, "I'm training here, unlike some people."

It took all the blonde had not to quip back at him with an equally-as-snippy attitude, and biting her tongue, she continued her act, stepping closer to him. "Just thought I'd... watch. Maybe inspecting your stances could help me with my own..." She brushed her arm against him as she walked past him, standing a few feet away and closely observing him.

Just being watched set the boy off – he couldn't concentrate with someone so blatantly staring at him! He tried to get in the stance again, but failed when Kim made an odd noise beside him. "What?" he barked again, annoyed.

Kim bit back a laugh as an idea entered her head. "I think I've figured out why you're so jumpy and angry and tense," she pointed out casually, walking up to him until she was almost pressed against his chest. She could already see the blush forming on his ears and suppressed a wily grin.

"R-really now?" he countered, crossing his arms and holding his ground.

"Yeah," she nodded. Reaching a hand up, she placed it on the nape of his neck, applying a slight pressure into the taut muscles of the area. She rubbed gently at the spot, and felt Jack tense even further under her touch. "I mean... you're all knotted up. That can't be healthy, having all that pent up muscle. But..." she stepped closer to him, pressing herself flush against his front. Raising her other hand and kneading circles into his shoulder, she watched him stiffen, a blush staining his tan features, before relaxing a bit. "...I can easily fix that, you know." It took everything in Kim not to break out in a series of laughs, but she had to hold back for the sake of the prank.

"Kim, what the heck are you doing?" Jack asked slowly, trying to figure out what was going through the girl's head, but failing utterly. All he knew was that he was extremely embarrassed but also, to an extent, sort of relishing having Kim this close to him, touching him to the point that he had to physically stop himself from moaning at the tension she was releasing from his system.

"Just helping out my best-friend ," she purred, bringing her hands lower and rubbing at his tight back muscles. Jack, again, stiffened, before relaxing minutely, allowing himself to enjoy her touch just a bit. A part of him wanted to push her away and tell her he had to go back to training, but another part of him told him 'heck no' and let her continue these actions. He didn't protest, or move, really, as her hands traveled lower, instead shuddering a bit. Kim smiled at his reaction, applying more pressure to her fingertips. When Jack finally brought himself to stop blushing madly and peered down at Kim, he was sent into another round of intensified face flushing when he saw her jerky grin. He was about to ask her what her intentions were, why she was doing so, when instead, her hands arrived at the small of his back and hit a particularly tense spot, causing a mixture of a satisfied groan and moan to release from his throat. At the rather loud noise he made, Jack tensed up, back straight as a board, face flaming, and he pushed her away. Before, this was all embarrassing – now, he was humiliated, mortified.

And Kim had been the cause of it.

He didn't dare look back at her face, but if he had, he would have seen her trying to suppress her wolfish laughter. She couldn't believe she had gotten such a reaction out of Jack- the boy who was calm, cool, and collected! Eddie was right – it was definitely worth it. Though she wanted to have a laughing fit with the rounder boy right then, judging by the barely-controlled grin adorning his features, she knew she couldn't as Jack was still in the room and this was just too dang good an opportunity to pass up.

Kim, feigning innocence, walked around Jack and stood in front of him. His face was bright red and he was doing anything it took to avoid eye contact with her – but she wouldn't have it. She was going to milk his reaction for all it was worth. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck again and pulled his face closer to hers. "Why did you pull away?" Kim asked whisperingly, as she felt Jack give a flustered shake at her words. She never knew she was such a great actor!

"I-I-I-" Jack couldn't even form coherent words, because she was just so close to him. What was he supposed to do? "W-why are you d-doing this?"

Kim didn't respond as her lips brushed the skin of the corner of his mouth. Jack froze, feeling his heartbeat skyrocket and the blood rush in his ears. He was sure his face was on fire, literal, searing fire, right then, and while the last shred of his dignity told him to get out of there alive, he couldn't deny her, and so instead, making a move that surprised everyone in the vicinity, he raised his arms and placed them delicately, frightened almost, on her hips.

Kim raised her eyebrows at this, but saw it as a challenge, and so she tightened her arms around his neck, pressing their sweaty foreheads together as they gazed at each other. Jack blinked at her, not understanding any of this, but not arguing with it either. Kim cracked a small smile, before rising on her feet and playing with the ends of his hair a bit. Eddie observed the scene with a cocked eyebrow. Kim was getting oddly into this prank they were pulling on Jack...

The blonde could see the confusion passing through the Jack's irises, but at the same time saw a glint of desire there, too. She felt, along with amusement, something else pump through her veins at their close contact, and while she would never admit it to Jack or the others, herself even, she let it dictate her next actions as she brushed her lips past his.

Jack's lips were unmoving, not even knowing what to do at first, completely inexperienced in the act of kissing. Unless you counted sea creatures, which he didn't. Kim was just about to pull away, unhappy with him not responding, when he regained back some mental capacity and enough courage, despite his confusion, to press his lips against hers. But just as soon as the heat of his skin could tingle through Kim's or she could smile at his eager response, did the Black Dragons – Frank and his goons, at the most inconvenient time – appear at the double doors.

"Aw, looks like Jackie is finally getting some."

Kim's contentedness flew out the window at the sound of Frank's amused drawl, and she pulled away from Jack hastily, finding herself oddly missing his close contact, his warmth. Much to her chagrin, she felt a flush heating up her face, though it was not nearly as intense as Jack's.

The Black Dumbos at the entrance cackled, enjoying their reaction.

Jack's composure was a mess of confusion, irritation, and need, his face flaming as he turned to Frank. "Oh, shut up," he countered pathetically, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Kim guessed that she really had thrown Jack off kilter if he couldn't even handle sending a witty response at Frank, who would find a "Yo Mamma" joke insulting. He turned again then and went to where Eddie was lounging, picked up his bag and walked to the locker rooms quickly. He needed a few minutes of complete and utter silence to compose himself, to figure out what the hell had just happened with Kim, how absolutely humiliated he was – and how he wanted her in his arms again.

Kim blinked at him as he walked away, feeling a bit bad that she had embarrassed him in front of The Black Dragons. The annoying jerks would never let him live it down. Her teasing Jack like she had had been expressly for her and Eddie's entertainment, not anyone else's. She'd have followed Jack and apologized if she knew what just happened... and besides, her tingling lips and slightly befuddled mind kept her from moving.

Giving Frank a glare as he crossed his arms at her, she walked over to Eddie, trying to sort out those past few moments with Jack. While the brunette had been undeniably confused and flustered, as Eddie had said, now Kim was, as well. Why... why had she kissed him? She couldn't for the life of her come up with an answer beyond just plain, ole impulse or desire. It hadn't been a part of the prank; it had been something she genuinely wanted to do.

As she bent down and picked up her bag, she tried to convince herself that no, she was not attracted to Jack because he was just her best-friend, nothing more. And even if she was attracted to him, it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't like her back. He had just gotten caught up in the moment, that's all.

But even Jerry would know this wasn't true. He had been dropping subtle hints for months, only Kim hadn't realized them at all. And even though Kim believed it could brake her heart one day, she had to admit that he was kind of adorable when he was flustered and that, sure, she kind of did like kissing him... a lot.

Not that she'd ever let anyone know that, though.

Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, she trudged away from Eddie and out of the gym, blocking out the Dragons' laugh ringing in the space. She would make sure to be even more ruthless against Frank the next time they were up against them.

A few seconds later, Eddie appeared at her side, and while he was quiet for a short bit, he eventually spoke, a teasing tone in his voice, though not cruel like Frank's. "Seems like you were really enjoying our prank back there, huh, Kim?" She could hear the smile in his voice, and felt her cheeks heat up again, before pushing forward, refusing to allow him a look at her flushed face.

"Whatever," was the best comeback she could think of as she tried to forget the entire situation, clenching her fists. She heard Eddie chuckle good-naturedly from behind her, bruising her pride further. "I-I don't like him, you know."

"Right, sure," Eddie nodded, completely unconvinced.

"It's true!" Kim swung around and shouted, before storming off, feelings conflicting within her, confusing her as they had Jack.

With yet another laugh escaping the cheery boy's mouth, Kim knew he didn't believe her. Because how could he believe her if she couldn't even convince herself?

* * *

**Did ya like it? Please tell me what ya thought! I'm pondering whether I should do a quick, maybe not so quick, sequal... What do you guys think? Should I? Well, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving and may God bless you always! Hope you and/or your family have safe travels! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**Love to you from,**

**Gracie Cake! **


End file.
